Mother, Sister, Daughter, Girlfriend
by vendettadays
Summary: Sometimes, even Rachel Berry wished she could learn to keep her mouth shut. Rachel/Quinn


**Title:** Mother, Sister, Daughter, Girlfriend  
><strong>Author:<strong> vendettadays  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Length:<strong> 1425  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season 1  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes, even Rachel Berry wished she could learn to keep her mouth shut.  
><strong>AN:** Originally posted on LJ

* * *

><p>It was movie night and Rachel was tucked cozily next to Quinn on the couch, her head resting on Quinn's front as they lay together watching <em>Juno<em>.

When Quinn had arrived at her house, armed with the tell-tale orange and white striped DVD case in her hands, Rachel had given her a questioning look.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch something else?" she'd asked, walking into the living room. "Not that I'm saying that I have anything against the movie… It just seems like it hits a little too close to home."

"Yes, I want to watch it." Quinn had rolled her eyes. "I liked it even before last year, and honestly, I can only take so much of Barbara Streisand before I feel like putting daggers in my ears."

She had gaped at Quinn, mouth unhinged at the jaw. That particular comment had delayed their (Rachel's) scheduled time of starting the movie at six, because she was adamant that Quinn should make it up to her. With lots of groveling and pleading and preferably a song to showcase just how apologetic she was.

It had taken a half hour of Quinn kissing her utterly senseless for her to forgive her. When Quinn's lips finally left hers, the room was spinning and she had forgotten what exactly she was mad at her girlfriend for.

Rachel sighed contently, a languid smile playing at the corner of her lips, head bouncing up and down slightly as Quinn chuckled at Ellen Page's character crying that she was a 'Kraken from the sea'.

Girlfriend. That still got some getting used to.

A year ago she wouldn't have even contemplated her and Quinn being civil, let alone friends. Honestly, had she even thought of Quinn as being anything more than a teenage trollop, she would have marched right into the office of her therapist and demanded for extra consultation sessions. Which incidentally, did actually happen that way.

They shouldn't have worked. But here they were, relaxed in each others' company, no childish insults being thrown around and both lying on a couch looking so completely _domestic_. Anyway, who was Rachel to question the mysterious ways of the world, as long as she got her dreams and now, her girlfriend, she was perfectly happy with letting the oddities of the world slide.

Rachel's attention wasn't really on watching TV, but more on the way Quinn's arms were wrapped around her middle, warm and lulling. She would later blame this for her mind drifting.

The thought had started quite innocently enough, a passing notion that had stuck, which had developed into a thesis in her mind. And since they were watching a movie that somewhat related to the topic, Rachel didn't hesitate to say it out loud.

"Quinn?" She felt her girlfriend hum in reply. "Shelby Corcoran is my mother."

"I was there with you when we snuck into Carmel High to spy on Vocal Adrenaline," said Quinn, not taking her eyes of the movie.

"Yes, I know and the adoptive parent to Beth–"

Rachel paused when she felt Quinn stiffen slightly beneath her, who soon relaxed again, but with a tighter hold around her waist. A year might have passed, but not a day went by that Quinn didn't think about the baby girl she had held briefly in her arms.

"Okay, your point being?"

"Well, I was thinking since Shelby is my birth mother and Beth is your daughter, so technically that makes Beth my younger sister," explained Rachel, turning in Quinn's arms to face her.

The large grin Rachel was sporting for making fantastic use of her logic dimmed at the sight of Quinn's blank expression. In fact, as the seconds ticked by with nothing said, the blank look slowly transformed into one of horror. Hazel eyes grew big and Rachel was beginning to worry that she was suffering from an aneurysm.

"W-wait, hold on one minute," stuttered Quinn, grabbing the remote to pause the movie and sitting up straight. "So you mean to say that Beth is my daughter, the adoptive daughter of Shelby Corcoran, therefore making you siblings?"

"Yeah," replied Rachel simply, not quite seeing why Quinn seemed frozen to her spot on the couch.

"I'm dating my daughter's sister," whispered Quinn, an eyebrow raised and mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

Rachel blinked once and then promptly burst out laughing. "We're not actually related by blood!"

She moved to hug Quinn, to try to assuage the frown on her face, but Quinn jumped to her feet and out of reach.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright."

Rachel stood up, hands in front of her and walked cautiously as if she were approaching a scared, wild animal. She hadn't realized Quinn would have reacted the way she did, if anything, Rachel had thought that she'd laugh and then they would resume their cuddling and maybe progress to something with a little less clothing between them.

Evidently, that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon and from the direction this conversation had veered off to, probably never.

"You're Beth's biological mother and Shelby's mine, and it's not like we have the same fathers, although that would be weird if Noah happened to be the father, which would make him like thirty-something years-old and then he'd have a lot of explaining to do. Actually, that would mean my fathers would have a lot of explaining to do too–"

"Oh my God, please stop talking!" interrupted Quinn, she was traumatized enough already and she _really_ didn't want to start thinking that Puck was Rachel's father.

Had it been any other time where Rachel's mouth just ran on and on and on, Quinn would have kissed her silent, but the thought of it was sending cold shivers down her spine. Not the good way either.

"It's okay," said Rachel, soothingly.

"I said 'don't touch me!'" cried Quinn, darting from the corner she was backed into at cheerleader speed when Rachel had tried to reach for her hands.

Rachel watched as Quinn sprinted out the room in a flurry of blonde hair. She listened as the front door slammed, then the car door, and finally the screech of tires that confirmed to her that, yes, her girlfriend had just ran away from her in hysterics.

She sighed heavily. It wasn't the first time she'd wished that she could just keep her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Rachel flipped her phone open, pausing <em>Funny Girl<em> just before her most favorite song of the entire movie started.

"What in the hell did you do to my girl?" her phone shrieked, before she even placed it near her ear.

"Hello, Mercedes, I'm assuming the 'girl' you are referring to is Quinn, who is actually _my_ girl."

Rachel could already imagine the hands on hips posture her fellow glee-clubber was undoubtedly modeling.

"Whatever, Santana and Brittany dropped her off. Something about cutting into their time, and now she's been here for the last hour pacing my room, ranting about how she will never be able to watch _Juno _again and that she's breaking the law, what did you do to her?"

"I merely voiced my thoughts on how–"

"Actually, never mind, I don't want to know, whatever you said sent Quinn crazy and that's no way happening to me. I still need to get my solo."

"She's thinking too much about it."

"And obviously you don't think enough before you open your mouth!"

Rachel had nothing to say, because if it weren't for her, she could have been spending a Friday night in an empty house with her girlfriend, but instead she was spending it alone and watching a movie she had seen one hundred million times. Although, she still enjoyed it just as much as she did the first time, at the age of fourteen months.

"I would like to talk to Quinn, please."

"Uh, no you're not."

"Fine, at least ask her for me when she's coming back?" asked Rachel, as politely as she could muster with her growing impatience at Mercedes.

"She's not going anywhere. She's staying right here where she's not going to go cuckoo by being near you."

With that Mercedes hung up, leaving Rachel staring at her phone frustrated and annoyed. She'll have to wait until morning to sort everything out.

Rachel turned to look at the TV and pressed play, the familiar lyrics of 'Don't Rain on my Parade' filling her ears.

"Well, Barbara, it looks like it just going to be me and you tonight."


End file.
